The Prince's Message, The Servant's Birthday
by Ace Aero
Summary: Drifting away, a small bottle of glass... I was left alone to shiver in the darkness. Sequel to Servant of Evil. AU, slight song fic


Author's Note: Sequel to Servant of Evil, I'm gonna use Regret Message and Re_Birthday for this one. It's still AU and it follows after Ichigo's death. The Re_Birthday part is (probably) a bit off… Slightly, it's a song fic. See if you can spot the english lyrics! (No looking!)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**The Prince's Message, The Servant's Birthday**

I held the bottle close to my body.

"It's only been a week since your death, brother."

I came to the beach you told me about once…

* * *

_"Hey, Kagami. You know that beach in the next town over? The one that's near the harbor?" You said._

_I nodded._

_"There's a legend along with it. 'Put a piece of parchment with a wish on it into a small bottle. Then let it drift in the sea and someday it'll come true.' Get it?"_

_"A wish in a bottle?"_

_"Yep!" You smiled._

_

* * *

_

"I hope this works…" I took out some paper and a pen I found in my brother's pockets. It was there, so why not?

_Ichigo,_

_If you ever get this, I want to see you again. No matter what the circumstance, even if we are enemies._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagami_

I put the paper in the bottle and waited till nightfall, looking back at the things you did for me. Heh. You were always there. You granted my every wish, no matter how ridiculous. You even obeyed that order. And what was I? A big nuisance, that's all. I was selfish and never thought of thanking you once. I'm sorry. You aren't here to grant anymore of my wishes, so I'll just have to hope that the sea does its job and brings this to you.

* * *

"If only she were here…." The prince in blue said.

"I'm really sorry." The lady who led the revolution said.

* * *

"It's night now. Time to let it go." I said. As I put the bottle in the water, I couldn't help but cry. I've been bad my whole life. After wiping my tears, the lullaby you sang to me, I sang it this time.

"_Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba..."_

"No… It can't…" I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening, back already turned.

"…_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne."_

I turned and looked back. I could've sworn I saw your smile, but it faded quickly.

And I broke down.

* * *

"Ugh… Where am I?" I questioned. Slowly looking around, I was in pitch dark blackness. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. The only noticeable thing was a spoke at the top of the room. I wandered around the place until a voice suddenly spoke.

"Your sins won't be forgiven…" It said.

That voice… !

"Now reflect on what you've done and stay here forever."

With that, the voice vanished. It was then that I noticed the red chains clamped onto my wrists. They must be the color of the blood someone shed. I noticed the blue shackles attached to my ankles. They must be the color of the tears one wept. And then, I was forced to relive that memory over, and over.

One day, I'm not sure when, I heard a lullaby. It was familiar in a way, but I couldn't put my finger on it. A few more days passed until a light came thorough the spoke of the roof.

"I remember…" And new words were added to the lullaby.

"_Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba..._

_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne..."_

That's when the red chains fell off my hands and they spoke.

"Here, take my hand."

The blue shackles fell off my ankles and they spoke.

"Today's you're new birthday, Kurosaki."

And the room I was in turned white.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his inner world. His Inner Hollow and Zangetsu were arguing over something he didn't quite get. Snippets of it were heard, his hollow saying something about a prince and his servant, and the reason he calls Ichigo "King", with Zangetsu saying something about memories.

"Oh well," Ichigo thought, "I'll just ask them some other time."

**END**

Author's Note: Hah! One of the lines when Ichigo was in bondage rhymed! Man that seems so awesome! Thus, I am done with this trilogy, or set. Whatever! I didn't do Daughter of Evil because I'm not too familiar with it.

**Please Review! And no flames please!**


End file.
